


Battle Against Desire

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyon thinks of her choices, and gives Caleb an order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Against Desire

Elyon and Caleb had many things in common. Sure, they had grown up on different planets and now held different titles, but they both shared a liking for the same guardian, Cornelia Hale. And neither of them could quite understand her reactions their affections. Sitting in the throne room, mostly alone for once, they took the chance to discuss the matter.

"I don't get it," Caleb began. "Why can't she understand that my duty to the people is the most important thing in my life? I thought she loved me, how can she turn around and hate me like this?"

"Sometimes loving someone can make you hate them even more," Elyon mused. "What I don't she is why she decided to try out that makeup now, she's just beautiful enough as it is."

"You really have it bad for her, don't you?" Caleb asked.

"And you don't?"

"I do, well maybe not, I'm just so confused right now! How is it fair for her to make me chose between her and my home world?" Caleb blurted out.

"Make you chose? You haven't actually anything chosen yet, Caleb. What would it be if you really had to choose?" Elyon questioned.

"Well -- Here of course, Queen Elyon. Fighting here is my life, it always has been," Caleb said.

"Break it off then, then. There's no point in dragging it out if it'll just get worse."

"You mean, tell her it's really over between us?"

"She's told you that much, hasn't she? Why not make it official?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that... But if you order me to-"

"I didn't-" Elyon began. She had just meant it as some advice. She still often thought of her and Caleb as friends, equals, and forgot that she was now queen and Caleb the subordinate. She could order him away from her, he had no idea how much jealousy she felt seeing them together, even just fighting. "Yes. I order you break it off between you and the guardian."

"As you wish, my queen," Caleb said remorsefully. Before Elyon could even begin to regret her decision, Caleb spoke again. "May I ask you a question, your majesty?"

"O-Of course," Elyon stammered.

"When choosing between love and your kingdom, which would you pick?

Elyon was surprised. She didn't really need to choose, but when faced with it, what would she do? In one moment, the situation played out in her mind, in another, she had the answer. "Of course I would pick my kingdom. I can't see any benefit in seeing my kingdom suffer for the sake of a silly romance."

Caleb smiled at her. "It's good to know we're on the same page."

*

It was a few weeks later, Cornelia came to Elyon, crying. "He just tried to break up with me! I already broke up with him! When I asked him why, all he could say is 'My queen ordered me to,' as if _you_ would ever order something like that!" Cornelia paused, but not long enough for Elyon to speak. "I know you didn't! He's such a liar! I don't see why I liked him in the first-"

"I did," Elyon said plainly.

"What?" Cornelia said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I did order him to break things off between you," Elyon explained further.

"You... How could do such a thing? Why would you betray me like this?" Cornelia raged.

Elyon leaned forward and kissed Cornelia. Cornelia's eyes widened with shock, and she stood in silence, shaking for a moment. "I can't let something stupid like this get in between me and one of my most loyal officers, can I?"

Elyon fell down on one of the soft cushions in her room when Cornelia slapped her. "I don't care that you're a queen, Elyon. Your head's gotten a little too big. No one has the right to control other people's lives like this. You're just as bad as your brother!" Cornelia shouted a final insult before leaving the room.

Elyon was still sitting down, and felt her powers react to her anger. She closed her eyes to try and regain control. She wasn't as bad as her brother, Elyon thought to herself, she wouldn't let her own desires get in the way of common good. Elyon held her face as she held back the tears. Although not the most wonderful thing, Cornelia would get over the rejection in time -- and so would she.


End file.
